A New Dawn
by SalemCassidy
Summary: Set twenty years after Blade Trinity. Abby and King are middle aged and married and thier sixteen year old son is just starting into the family business with help from his mom, dad, and adopted sister Zoe, the vampires that survived Daystar are worse.
1. A New Stalker

-1The cars engine thrummed throatily as my foot stomped on the gas pedal, mashing it against the floorboard. The gain of speed pushed my body against the seat, buried the back of my head into the soft upholstery and I grinned baring every tooth. The people in the cars around me opened their mouths screaming silent rebukes and gestured madly but I ignored their complaints as I wove through and around the slow cars. The radio sang, unawares of the of the car charging through the traffic, I turned it up and added my voice to its song. It was a good night to be alive, but a better night to die. The comfortable weight of two .25's rested under my arms and a sawed off double barrel rode in the seat beside me like a quiet and dangerous passenger. The traffic fell away as I left the commercial district and entered a maze of empty warehouses, I turned sharp corners the tires screeching in anger as the car slid threatening to plow into the tall metal buildings. Ahead of me my destination squatted alone amongst the other buildings. Grabbing the gearshift I wrenched it, the engines thrum rose into a whine and the car bolted forward. The radio's song reached a howling climax and the nose of the car smashed against the giant metal doors or the warehouse. One headlight shattered against the door but the other showed the movement of creatures dashing away from the speeding car. Jerking my foot of the gas and slamming it on the brake I could smell the brakes burn as they squealed in agony. The car skidded to a stop and I opened my door grabbing the shotgun that rested on the passenger seat. The creatures that called the warehouse home gathered around the car hissing angrily at me, the intruder in their midst.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked pulling the trigger of the sawed off unloading its barrel into the nearest creature. The animal screamed clutching its chest as it incinerated in coruscating fire. "Or is the party just getting started?" The other barrel caught another vampire in the head causing it to go up in a flash of fire and ash.

"King!" One near the back of the mob hissed.

"One and only, lets dance." I shouted pulling the twin guns from under my arms. Pointing the guns at anything that moved I pulled of a rabid succession of shot and the air filled with the drifting ash of the bloodsuckers. I had cut the mob down to an even thirty when both guns gave a weak click, empty, not good.

"Out of ammo?" The vampire closest to me asked snidely stepping closer to me.

"Out of ammo, but not out of hope?" I grinned pulling a short knife from my belt. Thrusting it toward the vampire I pressed a button on the side, the blade shot out and struck the vampire in the chest, jerking back I whipped the vampire and the trailing silver wire around the room. The vampire screamed and ashed, the wire cut through the other creatures like a knife sending their ash into the air. The floating ash tickled my nose and throat but I staved of the coughing jag. Now only thirteen vampires left standing, but the silver wire of the chain blade had wrapped around a support pole and was stuck, now I really was screwed.

"You're going to be fun to kill, King." One vampire growled stalking closer to me. I could just barely hear the thrum of a motor cycle in the distance, the cavalry was on its way.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'd be pretty boring." I said shrugging and backing towards the car.

"I beg to differ." The vampire said sadistically swatting me across the room away from the car with one swipe of its arm. Slamming into a pile of boxes I wheezed and slid to the floor trying to catch my breath.

"That wasn't very nice, no cookie for you." I panted trying to stand. The vampire stalked over to me and kicked my ribs forcing the air back out of my lungs.

"That's okay, I'd rather eat you!" He shouted reaching down and hoisting me to my feet. I tried to kick him, but he backhanded me and I blacked out of a minute, when I came around his fangs were inches from my neck.

"Hey! Fuckface, drop the boy!" I heard the twang of a bowstring and an arrow and I jumped as an arrow came through the vampire's chest. The bloodsucker dropped me as he began to ash and I looked up Mom a.k.a Abigail King stood behind by the car drawing another arrow from the quiver on her back. The rest of the vampires turned to run at the sight of her but in mere seconds they all lay on the ground ashing. Walking over she hoisted me from the ground by the collar of my jacket and started dragging me towards the car.

"You are in _so _ much trouble right now." She said shoving me towards the passenger's side.

"Is this about the car?" I asked opening the door and sliding in. She loaded her cycle into the trunk then got in the drivers side.

"Is this about the car? You stole the car, your father's guns, wrecked the car…and almost get yourself bit. I could kill you. And what you've had your license for maybe a week?"

"I only broke the headlight, and Dad said I could barrow his guns any time I wanted." I said trying to save my ass.

"Oh, did he now?" She asked twitching slightly. "Well we'll have a talk about that when we get home. Are you okay?" She asked her voice softening slightly as concern overtook anger.

"I think so, maybe some cracked ribs, I'll live."

"That remains to be seen." She said starting the car and driving us uptown towards the suburbs. She was definitely upset, she kept brushing one hand through her hair, the few gray strands intermingled with the red caught my eye, I wonder how many of those were because of me?

"I'm sorry, but I have to take up the family business sometime." I said trying to calm her.

"No, no you don't. Your father and I fought long and hard so that you and your sister wouldn't have to. If I ever thought that the vampires who survived Daystar would come out bigger and nastier I never would have released it."

"Zoe gets to kill vampires, why shouldn't I."

"Zoe isn't my daughter, not really anyway. Her mother was killed by a vampire, she has every right to hunt them down."

"It's in my blood, I'm a King, a Whistler. Blade is my godfather for Christ's sake, I have to kill vampires."

"You're only sixteen, Andy, you can't legally carry a gun."

"Legally? What does the law have to do with it, they just stood back and let the vampires take over."

"The police weren't equipped to deal with the new race of vampires, neither were we, the Night Stalkers were smaller so we adapted faster. The police gave up after the werewolf vampire hybrids. They deal with human crime, and they help with the familiars."

"Well, I want to help with the vampires."

"Why can't you be more like your sister, she wants to be a Doctor, you want to kill dead things."

"Hannah is only 10, of course she wants to be a doctor, last week she wanted to be a princess." I said as we pulled up in front of our house, Dad stood in front of the garage tapping his foot running one hand through his gray-streaked beard. He looked more worried then mad, but when Mom lit into him about he guns he would get mad real fast. Zoe stood behind him still dressed up after a night on the hunt. She wore some of Mom's old hunting gear, her mom's old coat, and sunglasses. She looked anxious, she agreed that it was time for me to hunt, but she never would have let gone against mom's wishes like I did. Mom shut off the engine and got out of the car, she stalked towards Dad, I got out and went to hind behind Zoe.

"You okay, kid, you look a little beat up." She asked glancing over her shoulder then turning to watch the fight.

"Nothing that won't heal." I said flinching as Mom shouted a word I didn't even know she knew.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked getting ready to break it up before Mom started throwing punches.

"She found out about the guns, thank goodness she didn't notice my chain blade." Zoe paled somewhat, she really didn't want to see a fight between Blade and Mom either.

"How many'd you get?"

"Twenty six, one had me pinned when Mom showed up, so I still need practice."

"You did better than I did my first hunt, I got twelve, and then one actually bit me. It's a good thing the cure still works on the new vampires. God if Mom had known that some of the vampires would live through the virus and start evolving to look and act more like Drake she would never have used Daystar."

"That's what Mom said tonight, but they had know idea, they thought the virus would be the perfect killer." Finally Mom took a swipe at Dad's head, which of course he ducked, but still Zoë ran in to separate them.

"He could have been killed, or worse changed, how would you have felt having to hunt down your own son, huh? Dipshit!" She screamed before Zoe dragged her into the house. He leaned against the car and I went to stand beside him.

"Fuck me sideways." He murmured staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Dad." I said leaning near the damaged headlight.

"Your mother's right, Andy, it was stupid of me. You're too young to be hunting vampires."

"Zoe started hunting when she was 18, I'm only two years younger, besides I'm a boy."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Zoe asked as she walked across the yard and leaned against the car beside me. "I've been told to notify you that you are spending the night on the couch." She said apologetically to Dad. He just sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't mean anything, just that boys get stronger faster than girls."

"I can still pin you, squirt." She said grinning. It was true too, but Zoe spent most of her time working out and shooting guns. Mom could still pin me too, you have know idea what muscles you build up when you work with a bow and arrow.

"How many did you ash?" Dad asked his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Twenty-six, probably more if I'd had the uv arch with me." I said hinting.

"That's not my department, it's your mothers, and I'm not stepping on her toes right now, she might deck me."

"How'd Mom find out I was going hunting tonight?" I asked looking at Zoe and Dad.

"Hey don't look at me, I was out hunting too." She said raising her hands defensively.

"I don't know, she might have noticed the guns missing, but she hardly goes to the arsenal anymore unless we're on a job."

"I told her." A deep voice said from the shadows. Zoe and I jumped but Dad just peered into the shadows and chuckled.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" He asked as Blade stepped into the light of the garage.

"He's only a boy, he didn't need to be out there alone." Blade said cracking his massive neck.

"You could have told one of us, we would have went with him." Zoe said glaring at the Daywalker. He shrugged and threw something at me, I could see the flash of silver, I caught my chain blade by the handle and slipped it under my coat.

"I'll go talk to Whistler." He said turning toward the house.

"You better be ready to duck and weave." Dad called after him. Blade turned and grimaced the streetlights glinting off his fangs. "I still don't think he likes me very much." Dad said getting off the car and heading towards the garage.

"You want some coco? I want some coco." Zoe said grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the house. When we opened the door I could hear Mom and Blade talking, well actually Mom was shouting and Blade was talking in the eternal growl that was his voice. When we got in the kitchen Zoe took off her dark glasses and slipped them in the pocket of her coat then set about making coco. Once she had the milk warming on the stove she sat down at the table, letting down her hair she shook it out and ash drifted down to the kitchen table.

"Does your hair always get like that?" I asked looking at the remnants of dead vampires on the table.

"Sometimes, not always, tonight I was in a bad mood so I used these." She said raising her sleeves to reveal two gloves with silver blades coming from the knuckles. They looked like they'd been stolen from the Shredders closet. "And these." She said smiling. Her teeth were capped with long silver fangs.

"You bite them? Aren't you worried about infection?" I asked staring at the silver shining from her mouth.

"They ash as soon as I bite, there is no blood, but I am getting tired of having ashes all over me." I nodded my red hair was covered with ash where Mom had killed the creep trying to bite me. "Does your mother know about he tattoo?" She asked grinning again. I just shook my head no, my eyes widening. I had gotten a tattoo a couple of weeks ago, it was in the same place as Mom's, it was off a dove carrying a stake. I liked it but Mom would probably freak out for a number of reasons, number one: that I had had to take off my pants to get it. I had wanted one like Dad's but they were illegal now, all vampire glyphs were considered gang signs. He was supposed to get his lassered off, but wanted to keep it as a reminder of how stupid he once was. I had only seen Dad's once, because of the 'interesting' place where it was, and it had been a while since I saw Mom's because she wore more conservative clothing now. I was able to hide mine well enough because I wore normal cloths most of the time, but I had a few pairs of jeans that showed it, like the ones I was wearing tonight, but the vest Dad gave me covered it up.

"You still putting the lotion on it?" She asked getting serious.

"Yes, Zoe." I said even Zoe thought I was just a kid.

"I'm not treating you like a kid, I was just checking, they can be painful if you forget." She said reading my mind like always.

"Really, how would you know?" I asked suspicious.

"Well I suppose you're old enough to see." Standing she turned her back to me and lifted up her long coat. On her back between her shoulder blades was a picture of a woman I did not know framed in black roses.

"Is that Sommerfield?" I asked looking at the tattoo.

"Yeah, that's Mom." Zoe said letting the coat drop back down. It seemed that everyone I knew had tattoos, I was beginning to wonder when Hannah would come home covered in them. Finally after the coco was finished and Zoë had poured us both a cup I heard the heavy thump of Blades boots coming down the stairs. He nodded to us as he passed and I sat up a little straighter, a couple of minutes later I heard the sound of Mom coming down the stairs. She stood at the door looking at us for a moment then came in and poured herself a cup of coco.

"Here's the deal…"

"Yes!" I said chugging my arms.

"Don't get too happy just yet, you're allowed to hunt, but not on school nights, and you have to have your father, Zoë, or me with you when you go hunting. You're also going to have to start training, you can't go by yourself until you can pin all three of us."

"At the same time?" I asked my jaw dropping against my chest.

"No, one at a time, but it you can't pin us you'll get pinned by a vampire."

"Thank you!" I said jumping up and hugging her around the neck. I turned and ran to tell dad.

"Oh, Andrew, I like that tattoo, but you're grounded for getting it."


	2. Stalkers' Night Out

-1The wind whipped around me tearing at my jacket and try to throw me from the bike. I had my arms wrapped tightly around Dad's waist trying my best to hold on to the roaring machine between our legs. Adrenaline coursed through my body and with every mile that disappeared between us and our destination I fought down a rabidly encroaching attack of the hiccups. Dad once had told me that when he was younger he would get the hiccups before every fight, now I wished he hadn't because it seemed the condition was hereditary. Instead of succumbing to nerves I made a mental inventory of my weapons, I had two .25's under my arms, a chain blade on my belt, and a small arsenal of silver stakes hidden all over my body. I begged Mom to let me borrow her UV Arc, but that wasn't going to happen. It was only due to a small miracle and Blade that I was even aloud to come hunting with Dad tonight. Dad motioned with his arm telling me that we were close to our target, I tensed slightly but forced myself to relax, we had entered a nearly deserted part of town where all of the streetlights were broken and no lights shown threw the windows of the empty shops. Finally the cycle began to slow down and I could here the sound of music. The music had to be coming from the vampire den, the rest of the place was cleared out. We skidded to a stop in front of the only source of light for blocks, a bar called Talos Taverns. This was a definitely a vampire hangout, Dad told me about his ex Danika who had turned him years ago.

"Alright, Andrew, stay with me, and shoot anything that tries to touch you…especially dogs." I could feel a shudder go down him as he said that last word. Nodding I climbed down off the cycle and pulled at the legs of my jeans, my butt was numb from the long ride astride the motorcycle and my legs were slightly bowed, stretching I put one hand under my jacket ready to pull my gun. Dad headed into the bar and I followed him trying to calm my nerves, it wasn't this bad last time, but last time I had been alone, this time there was someone here watching me to see how I did. I expected him to go in guns blazing but instead he made his way to the bar and sat down. The barkeep came over and looked impatiently at him, he glanced at me and sneered.

"What'll you have?"

"Have you seen Danica Talos around?" Dad asked, I tried to hide the surprise on my face, what was going on.

"All the Talos' were killed during Daystar, if I ever get my hands on those Night Stalkers I'll kill them myself." This time I had to suppress the urge to gulp.

"You ever seen a Night Stalker?" Dad asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's been years though, the girl was pretty hot though, I'd like to bite her." The barkeep said grinning showing two long fangs. I went to draw my gun but Dad was quicker, he pulled his Beef Eater from under his coat and fired it into the vampires face. The bloodsucker screamed and grabbed his face as he started to ash. Turning I saw the whole bar looking at us bearing their teeth.

"It's the fucking Night Stalkers get them." One shouted, suddenly a mob of suck puppies was boiling across the bar towards us. I pulled the .25's from under my coated and fired at everything moving, I didn't have time to watch them ash, as soon as one went down I had to shoot another. As many as I shot they were getting too close one grabbed my arm so I shot him with the other gun. They were too close to use the guns so I stowed them and stomped my feet against the ground, I heard a 'shink' sound as the knife at the toe of my boot flashed out. I kicked at what ever flesh was in reach and was reworded with the sound of screams as parts of the advancing vampires fell away an ashed, but still they were coming too close for kicks to connect well. I had lost sight of Dad but I could tell from the flashes of light in a far corner he was doing his part. It was time for my last ditch weapon before bringing out the stakes, twitching my wrist I felt the silver knife sheathed there fly out. While I had been searching for Dad a vampire who looked only a few years older than me had drawn up within a foot of me, before I could kick or stab he grabbed me by the shoulders forcing my arms to my sides.

"Oh, you're a cute one. Maybe I'll keep you for a toy after wards, don't worry this won't hurt a bit." He said moving one of his hands and using it to force my head to the side.

"This will." I said lashing out with my free hand, the silver knife connected with his crotch. He screamed in agony before he ashed, the other vampires who had been watching this backed away shielding themselves, this gave me just enough room to pull out the guns and begin firing again. They went down in rapid succession as a swung the gun at whichever monster was closest. I thought that I was home free when all of a sudden I heard the familiar click of an empty cartridge, I was out of ammo, but not out of luck. Pulling my chain blade from my belt I slung it at the farthest, he began to ash and I swung the handle violently catching the surrounding vampires with the silver wire attaching the knife blade to the handle. The room was filled with ash, and I could not see a square inch of clean floor, Dad stood across the room with his gun ready to fire, I stood at the bar will the chain blade ready to throw, but the place was utterly quite, even the music had stopped, I could see why too, the speaker was riddled with bullets.

"You alright?" He asked starting across the room.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, they didn't touch me." Suddenly I felt the urge to run, dodging and rolling I saw Dad fire at where I had been. Glancing up I saw a vampire ash as it lunged at the place where I had been seconds before. This time we thoroughly checked the bar including the back rooms before we left. I was a little shaky if I hadn't moved that vampire would have drug me behind the bar and done god knows what, but I don't know what caused me to want to move. I was just standing there when I felt something really wrong, I asked Dad about it as we drove more slowly towards home.

"I've seen Blade to that, stand really still then be ready for something happened. I always though he was listening or smelling for things, but maybe not. You're not a Daywalker though, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"I don't know, have you ever really wandered how being a vampire affected you?"

"Well, yeah, I figured I might be sterile. But Blade told me the vampires can have babies, he had a thing for a vampire princess once, I don't think that me being a cured vampire would cause you to turn into a Daystalker anyway, you don't crave blood like Blade does, so you're definitely not like Blade."

"I know that, I would know if I was like Blade, I would have pinned Zoe by now."

"But I don't know maybe it changed you a little, and that little passed down to me." By now we were on the outskirts of the suburbs and Dad gunned the engine in a hurry to get home. We stopped in the driveway and I went into the house while Dad stowed the motorcycle in the garage. Mom who was sitting close to the door jumped up and began looking me over searching for bites or broke bones.

"I'm okay, they never touched me." I said allowing her to finish her inspection.

"You have bruises on your arms." She said lifting my shirt and looking at my arms near my shoulders. That must have been where the horny vampire grabbed me.

"Its okay, I gave him the circumcision of death before he could bite me." I said shrugging. Shaking her head she dragged me towards the kitchen and sat me down in a chair. She fixed me a glass of milk and sat down across from me. She stared at me until I began to feel uncomfortable, I picked up the milk and took a sip.

"Most men won't do that, what did he do to you." She asked, I nearly choked on my milk.

"The vampire didn't molest me, Mom, he probably wanted to but I killed him, everything's okay."

"Okay, if you're sure." She said gazing at me concernedly.

"I'm fine, there was one weird thing though."

"Oh, really?" Slowly I explained to her about the weird feeling I got just before the vampire attacked. "I get that feeling sometimes too, I don't know where it comes from, or how we do it, but it works." Getting up she ruffled my hair and kissed me on the forehead then headed up the stairs. I was far too wired to go to sleep so I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I was channel surfing when I heard the growl of a motorcycle outside, the cycle died away and I heard the garage door open, a few minutes later Zoe came in and sat down on the couch beside me.

"How'd your first official hunt go, Squirt?" She asked me putting her feet on the coffee table. I told her all about it and she nodded in the appropriate places and got a wicked smile on her face when I told her about what I did to the horny vampire. "I can remember the first time a vampire came on to me, I sliced him in half with the UV Arc." She said with a nostalgic smile on her face. We watched TV for a while until the adrenaline drained from my system and I started to get sleepy. Yawning I waved goodnight to Zoe and headed up the stairs. After a night of ass-kickery I was exhausted and flopped onto my bed without undressing. I fell asleep before I even rolled over.

My dreams were troubled and I tossed and turned all night, flashes of that one vampire haunted my dreams. Near six I woke with a yelp, I couldn't quite remember what I had been dreaming but I was bathed in a cold sweat and my hand was pressed to my neck, pulling it away I was relieved to see that it had no blood on it. Apparently I had dreamed that Mr. Horny had bitten me and turned me into his toy. I was wide awake and I knew that it would be time to get up before I fell back asleep so I wandered down the stairs and fixed myself a weak cup of coffee. I fell asleep at the kitchen table with the coffee still clutched in my fingers, apparently I had underestimated my ability to fall asleep. Half an hour later Mom shook my shoulder waking me, the look of concern was back on her face. I shook my head and slurped down the rest of my now cold coffee. I was fixing myself another cup when a bellow echoed up from that basement.

"What was that?" I asked Mom trying not to drop the cup.

"Zoe brought home a dog."

"She knows Dad's afraid of dogs, why'd she do it?"  
"Fuck me…SIDEWAYS!" Came from the basement.

"It's a vampire dog, she wants to study it."

"And that would be the reason Dad's afraid of dogs." I said trying to work out the reasoning in my head, fortunately I didn't have too.

"A dog vampire is easier to control than a human vampire, we can give it some of Blade's old intravenous serum. Besides Hannibal was half afraid of dogs before he had his run-in with the vampire pooches."

"Is this a Pomeranian, he really hates Pomeranians."

"No, it's a Chihuahua."

"A vampire Chihuahua?"

"His name is Chupasangre, bloodsucker, Chupa for short."

"We are vampire hunters, and we have a freaking vampire Chihuahua?!"

"Watch you language, Andrew Whistler King, beside Chupa will be invaluable to Zoe's research."

"Zoe's doing research now?"

"She's trying to find away to reverse the mutation that turned all the vampires into Drake wannabes."

"She know how?"

"What do you think she's going to college for? She's following in Sommerfield's footsteps. Maybe she'll find a way to reverse the damage that we did."

"Hadn't one of us better go rescue Chupa from Dad?" I said knowing the hell that would go down if Dad killed Zoe's guinea pig.

"More like save Dad from Chupa, go bring him up here before he has a stroke." Nodding I left the kitchen, and walked down the stairs into the basement. I found Dad hunkered down against the wall containing all our guns staring wide-eyed at a small dog sitting in a cage on the other wall.

"Dog…vampire dog. Fucking vampire Chihuahua!" He shouted pointing towards the cage. Chupa sat up and yawned his lower jaw splitting open and a weird sucker thingy coming out. No wonder Dad didn't like dogs, that thing was nasty in a cool sort of way, and he was cute when he kept his mouth shut. I placed myself between the cage and Dad, grabbing his arm I pulled him up from the floor and pushed him up the stairs, he gibbered something unintelligible but climbed the stairs. Turning I went over to the cage where Chupa lay looking at me, as I neared I could hear his stomach rumble, I wondered how long it had been since Zoe fed him. I could give him the injection of serum, I'd seen Blade do it thousands of times. Picking up the little aerosol syringe I opened the cage. Chupa stood with his tail between his legs growling at me. His skin rippled and instantly spines popped out all over him. Now that was really cool.

"It's okay, little dude, I won't hurt you I just want to fee you." Carefully I reached around the spines and scratched his spiny little ears. His spiky tale wagged and his skin ripples again, he was one more a normal looking Chihuahua, until he opened his mouth and licked me with that sucker thing. Turning his head I but the syringe over his jugular and pulled the plunger, he whimpered, but didn't move. Patting him on the head I closed the door and replaced the vial in the air injector. The little dog was pretty cool, and he didn't seem to be as dangerous as a human vampire, maybe I could work out some way for him to be allowed of the cage. I walked up the stairs and found Mom and Dad sitting at the kitchen table. He was muttering something about 'freaking vampire dogs' while Mom pet him like a child trying to calm him down, Chupa definitely wouldn't be allowed out of the cage for a while.

"What were you doing down there, Andy?" Mom asked not turning from Dad.

"Feeding, Chupa, he's actually kind of cool." She turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh great, I've got one having a freak out over the dog, and the other….Jesus." She muttered continuing her ministrations to Dad. I fixed a cup of warm milk and handed it to him then sat down at the empty seat thinking, if they couldn't find a fix, or if they did, they would get rid of Chupa.

"You know he's really tame, he didn't even try to bite me." I said looking at Mom. "He even licked me." Mom jumped and turned to look at my her eyes wide.

"It licked you?" She said sounding wild, Dad seemed to snap out of it and was watching me wildly too.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I asked suddenly very confused.

"Andy, vampires carry the virus in their saliva. And the Reapers, who had jaw structures like Chupa's, carried the virus on their sucker!" She said jumping up from the table and starting to look me over.

"The saliva has to mix with blood to transmit the virus right?" I asked still not worried.

"Well he didn't break my skin, he just licked me like any dog would, Mom, I really don't think he's dangerous, especially if we keep him on the serum." I said showing her the place where he had licked me, the skin was whole.

"We're still gonna test your blood when Zoe gets home, but you're probably right, if I thought Chupa was dangerous I wouldn't have let Zoe keep him."

"Do you think we could figure out a way to make the serum into dog biscuits, the injector hurt him." I asked trying to figure out a way around causing the little dog pain.

"Honey, he's a vampire dog, don't get too attached." Mom said sitting back down.

"Why not, we're not going to hurt him are we?" I asked suddenly worried for Chupa's safety.

"Not if we can help it, but reverting him back to Canis Nocturna might kill him, we don't know."

"Mom, we can't kill him, he's a good dog."

"Andrew, you didn't even like the idea in the first place."

"Yeah, but I've met him now, he's cool I don't wanna kill him."

"Well we'll see honey." Dad got up and left the room muttering something about crazy teenagers. Mom started to make breakfast and I went into the living room to watch tv with Hannah. She sat on the couch with Chupa asleep in her lap, while she watched the television she stroked him absent mindedly.

"You're not afraid of him?" I asked scratching his ears.

"Why should I be, he's just a puppy." She said looking at me. "Look he even licked me, she said holding out her hand, like mine it was fine, not a single hole in the skin."

"Good, you can help me make sure nothing bad happens to him."

"Yeahp." She said turning back to the television.


End file.
